Tourmaline
by wandkind
Summary: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, high schooler and mafia leader has a soft spot for exotic animals. What happens when his best friend takes him to a special store and the owner presents him with an amazing kind of new animal?
1. Exotic Pets

**A/N: This story kinda came to my head suddenly… well the truth is I woke up and I was like BINGO: Story idea. I should really be finishing my other story, but what the hell!**

_Chapter one: Exotic Pets_

_Sicily, Italy._

_Present Year. _

Sicily, home of the world's mafia, only the strong and wealthy men and women have the power around here. Survival of the strongest you might call it.

But of course in this kind of environment, almost that of a jungle, there's always the 'King'. Or in this case this case the leader of the mafia known as Espada. The Espada were ruthless killers who knew no limit in their bloodlust.

Their leader was a high-school student.

Their headquarters were called Las Noches, and it was actually one their leader's many mansions in Sicily. It wasn't in a much crowded area, but the reason was because it was so big, it took pretty much all the space around it, giving other buildings no chance of being there at all. Let's take a look inside this invincible fortress, shall we?

"GRIMMJOW!" The pink-haired men rubbed his temples trying to calm down.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was sitting behind his desk, legs up on it, a lazy look on his face as he stared at his secretary. Grimmjow was commented to be as strong, if not strongest, than his father, Toushiro Hitsugaya and had the sexual charms of his mother, Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Don't fucking raise your voice so much Szayel, I am trying to sleep"

"_Don_ Grimmjow Jeagerjaques-_capitano_! You might be the god-damned leader but I will not let you skip your paperwork!"

"_Seccante_… Well like you won't let me skip it then call Abarai" Szayel stomped out of his office and Grimmjow let out an annoyed grunt. His secretary was like a fucking babysitter.

A tanned man with broad shoulders, muscular build and blood red hair tied up on a pony tail opened the door of his office.

"Yo Grimmjow! What did you do dude? Szayel looks like he could kill anybody, even Yylfordt, and that's saying something" he said sitting across him.

"It wasn't my fault he got pissed Renji! That fucking pink bastard wants me to do my paperwork"

"Ah, poor you" Renji said in a mocking tone "But if you do your work… I'll tell you where they say you can get the most exotic pets in the world.

This made Grimmjow take his feet off the table and lean forward. Everybody in the Espada mafia knew their leader was a sucker for exotic animals, and as proof of this statement Pantera existed. Pantera was one of Grimmjow's precious pet. He was a blue panther, as big as his owner, and they even resembled one another. Grimmjow brought his pet out when he wanted to kill someone slow and painfully. Sadly the blue panther had died a year ago and Grimmjow lost his faithful friend.

"I am listening" he told his red-headed friend who chuckled.

"Do your work and I will take you"

**XxXxXxX**

Grimmjow got out of his slick black limousine, followed by Renji. The sound of hip-hop music filled their ears. It was the typical scenario in this part of town where the casinos and pubs were all located. Grimmjow didn't, well more couldn't, give himself the pleasure to hang around wherever he pleased as he was a mafia leader. The chances of him getting assassinated were very, very high.

Renji motioned for a pair of doors hidden in the darkness, two bodyguards at each side who eyed them suspiciously, but at the mention of the name _Don_ Jeagerjaques-_capitano _they looked like they could pee their pants just by seeing the bluenette's maniatic smirk.

After they got in the building they were surrounded by huge glass cages, each one of them with a different animal making Grimmjow felt like he was in heaven. He took a quick glance around, his smirk suddenly transforming into a frown and Renji looked at him concerned.

"What's wrong? You don't like them?" he asked him.

"It's not that… it just feels kinda old ya know? If you had asked me a couple of months before I would be drooling over the glass, but now… it just bores me" He glanced around once again disinterested.

"And it doesn't surprise me!" Renji and Grimmjow turned around, a guy with what looked like a blue toilet seat on his head had appeared behind them.

"Who are you?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at his appearance.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi, owner of this place" The man bowed slightly "And of course I know who you're Don Jeagerjaques, such a young soul you're!" Grimmjow stared at the weirdo in front of him stupefied.

"As I was saying before, it doesn't surprise me you find these animals boring; after all you deserve the best. I got just what you will like… follow me!" Grimmjow glanced at Renji who simply shrugged following the weird guy to the back.

As they passed by one of the doors Grimmjow heard low whispers coming somewhere and he saw a tan hand wave at him.

"Ugh, he's at it again" Mayuri said sighing and walking past the hand that reached out for him.

"OI, MAYURI! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE YOU BASTARD" came a male voice, apparently the owner of the tan hand.

Renji passed by it, trying his best to ignore when the hand caressed his cheek and walked faster behind Mayuri, but Grimmjow's curiosity got the best of him and he stopped to examine the mysterious hand.

"Yo, stranger. I am Akira Ryuugiro, at your service"

The voice belonged a teen about his age with red hair that went down to his shoulders and soft silver eyes. He was wearing a kitty hat on his head and was completely dressed in light brown with leopard prints on his t-shirt. He was standing behind iron bars that formed a cage.

"Tell me what you wish to find in this place and I will tell you where you can find it"

"I am looking for a strong, beautiful animal" Grimmjow answered without hesitation, somehow finding a strange beauty in his informer too.

"Hn… Oh I think I got just the thing for you! The strongest of all, the black bat or the sakura phoenix. You will find them at the very back of the room, where only a ray of light touches. I would offer myself but-"

"AKIRA!" Mayuri pushed by Grimmjow and a the sound of a whip and a drowned cry echoed in the bluenette's ears "Stay away from my costumers you beast"

The so called beast chuckled and looking at Grimmjow he said "Good luck in the jungle, stranger" and with those words he disappeared in the darkness of the cage.

Mayuri motioned for Grimmjow to follow him into another room, and when Grimmjow went in he could've sworn he heard angels fucking singing.

The place was like a jungle, with small paths here and there, the sounds of animals filled the air. The scent was wild and the atmosphere emanated an atmosphere of power and peace.

"Come your friend has already started to take a look to the animals" Mayuri said while walking in a small tiled path in the middle of all this jungle. Grimmjow couldn't understand what Akira had meant by offering himself, he obviously was no animal. He spotted Renji drooling over something and when the

'something' came into view Grimmjow nearly fainted.

Before them stood a man, tall and strong but yet so extremely elegant and pretty much had an invisible sign that yelled "NOBLE", his black hair sprawled over his shoulders made him look beautiful. But what called his attention wasn't the delicate form of this person but the patterns of feathers on his skin. They ran down his figure, the pink feather tattoos looked so extremely real but the most amazing part were the two wing-like tattoos in the man's back.

"Ah you have good taste young man" Mayuri patted Renji on the back "That is the sakura phoenix one of my most beautiful specimens-"

"Wait, WHAT?" Renji interrupted "That guy is an animal?"

"Yes, but he's a very special one. They're called arrancars, and they're part animal and part human. Almost every wealthy person has one these days"

"Those look like tattoos to me"

"In that case allow him to demonstrate. Byakuya, go ahead" Renji eyed the man expectantly and when the gray eye of the man looked at him the redhead's own eyes lit up.

"As if I would disgrace myself so much as to 'perform' for this child" Byakuya narrowed his eyes and Grimmjow could tell his words had hit Renji like a bucket of ice-cold water.

"Do it" Mayuri warned the dark-haired man.

Byakuya closed his eyes reluctantly lifting his arms from his sides and placing them behind his back touching his tattooed wings. Grimmjow thought it looked kind of painful.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura" After he said those words the patterns of feathers suddenly freed themselves from his skin and started dancing around him like sakura petals. Grimmjow couldn't believe his eyes as most of them formed to actual pink wings behind the man's back and the rest settled down on his bottom uniting with the before unnoticed pink feathery tail.

"GRIMMJOW CAN I KEEP HIM?" Renji suddenly attacked his sides nearly kneeing next to him begging like a child would for candy.

Grimmjow looked at the sakura phoenix before him who's eyes narrowed into slits in warning, as if to say 'Don't you dare' which just edged Grimmjow on and with a smirk he told the begging redhead.

"Sure, you can keep him"

He saw Byakuya's eyes widen and Mayuri smiled satisfactorily.

"I must tell you Capitano, Byakuya is an expensive one"

"I will pay you all you want, Renji deserves it"

Renji was now pretty much worshipping the sakura phoenix who sat on a rock his wings trying their best to keep the anxious redhead away who just kept running his hands down the soft feathers.

Grimmjow couldn't believe this kinds of animals existed, well if he hadn't seen it with his own two eyes he would've never believed it, but it was true.

He glanced around trying to find more animals but it seems that having them free also meant they would hide from him and everybody else who wished to buy them. He kept walking down the path silently followed by Mayuri who simply smiled.

Grimmjow pushed a branch away and his breath caught on his throat at the scene that filled his eyes.

In a small stream next to a dark cave stood a pale figure with the darkest raven hair he had ever seen. Milky pale skin glistened under the light, his delicate figure slowly lifting water from the stream with his hands and sipping slowly. His back was completely bare and only a pair of black short covered his figures. A demon-like black tail came from his bottom and tattooed in his back where a pair of black bat wings. When he opened his eyes the most beautiful shade of emerald appeared in his features.

Grimmjow turned to Mayuri and he smirked.

"I want him"

**A/N: That's for today folks ^^**

**REVIEW so we can keep writing :D**


	2. Tell the devil I said Hey

**A/N: UPDATE *crowd gasp***

**We've taken a lot of interest in this fic, even more than with Know Your Enemy.**

**The beginning of this one, is a couple minutes before the actual ending of the last chapter.**

_Chapter 2: Tell the devil I said Hey._

Ulquiorra Schiffer sat by a calm stream, his feet unconsciously digging in the wet sand under him. He was completely lost in thought staring at his reflection in the water, but he was interrupted when a hand gently tapped on his shoulder.

"Schiffer you shouldn't space out like that in such an open place, humans could appear out of nowhere"

Ulquiorra looked up. Byakuya Kuchiki stood behind him, his face blank but a spark of worry filled his pools of gray momentarily.

"You don't need to be concerned, Hallibel is watching out for all of us" As he said this he pointed to the water, a blonde with chocolate skin suddenly appeared. The only thing covering her was a small string of cloth that went only down to half her breasts, and another one crisscrossed from her hips and between her thighs. Amazingly detailed blue tattoos covered her legs, forming boot-like forms and a shark fin came out of her back, her teeth were also inhumanly sharp.

"Hello Kuchiki-san" She said sitting down in front of them, she was then followed by a girl, Sun-Sun the anaconda, who was wearing the same attire as Hallibel but her skin was covered with snake scales.

"Hello Tia, Sun-Sun, I see that you're keeping watch" Byakuya bowed lightly to the females, his pink tail slightly relaxing.

"Yes and Gin is also-"She started but suddenly her attention shifted somewhere in the bushes.

"Humans, Mayuri is here too" Hallibel gave one look to Sun-Sun motioning with her head for her to go back into the stream, the anaconda nodded, both of them disappearing into the shallow waters.

"We better going Schiffer" Byakuya said but when he turned around he saw a flash of red through the trees, and this caught the phoenix's attention. He had never seen such a lively color. He noticed Ulquiorra hadn't moved an inch since he last talked, but he paid no mind, moving closer to that mysterious red color.

Ulquiorra heard Byakuya disappear, and felt slightly alarmed, but was soon reassured by his mind that the sakura phoenix would be fine, after all he wasn't that dumb to actually look for a human after all most of the arrancars around didn't exactly love the idea of being owned by the worthless trash that humans were.

Some of them even rebelled against Kurotsuchi and their owner or even killed their fellow arrancars. As an example Akira Ryuugiro existed, he was a fox, when he was younger, just a little kit, his mother was taken away by one of the humans and the young fox had to take care of himself and as result he had become cold and ruthless towards others. Akira killed three of his masters and also his half-brother, the leopard and as a way of mocking him he wore kitty hats and leopard-printed shirts.

Arrancars were created to pleasure humans in any way possible and those who disobeyed that one general rule were put to sleep. It would be better if they all just-

Ulquiorra's thoughts were interrupted when his breath was suddenly cut off, a black collar had suddenly appeared around his neck pulling him back, he instinctively reached back to touch Murcielago, the tattooed wings on his back, but thick black ropes curled around his fists holding them down before his fingertips could touch the black symbols. A flash of panic filled his emerald orbs as he realized what was going on.

He had been caught.

Mayuri used this ropes to catch the free animals and sell them to the humans who requested them and now it was his turn. His expression soured but immediately went back to the stoic mask, his eyes emptied and he braced himself for what was soon to come.

"Ah, Ulquiorra-chan you have an owner now!" Mayuri said happily, smiling widely "And he paid nicely for you"

Ulquiorra stared at him blankly, not even paying attention to this man, he was like everyone else, worthless trash that didn't deserve his attention. He had to admit he was a bit curious about how his master would be.

Would it me a woman or a man?

He shook his head inwardly, it didn't matter they would be trash either way. Mayuri pulled him by a chain attached to his collar to the exit when they passed by the hall a tan hand emerged from the darkness of a corner.

"KUROTSUCHI, YOU'RE NOT TAKING ULQUIORRA WITH YOU" Each of Akira's words felt like ice-shards against his ears. Akira had a soft spot for Byakuya and Ulquiorra when he still lived in the jungle room and it seems that hadn't changed.

"You have no right to order me around, filthy fox" Mayuri glared at the redhead behind bars.

"FUCK YOU, I WONT LET YOU TAKE HIM" Suddenly Akira's wrists freed themselves from the ropes, he lifted his shirt, many red tattoos in his stomach were arranged in a way if you looked close enough a fox would stare back, baring his fangs at you "BURN, NETSUJO"

"Shit" Mayuri's eyes widened teen in front of them transformed into a beast. His silver eyes turned into a burning red but before he could finish his metamorphosis Kurotsuchi's whip hit his side, a purple gas emanating from it melting his skin and penetrating into his body. Akira's eyes widened flashing between silver and red constantly until he fell on his knees coughing blood, he looked at Mayuri one last time, pure hatred in his shifting eyes and then they went blank as he fell on the floor.

Dead.

Mayuri stared at his lifeless body a long time and then his eyes turned to Ulquiorra.

"May that be a lesson for you, it is what will happen if you disobey your owner Ulquiorra Schiffer"

Ulquiorra hadn't even flinched during the whole thing, his hands deep in the pockets of his black shorts. Most would have called him a cold bastard for not even batting an eyelash as his friend died before his eyes but they didn't understand what went on in Ulquiorra's mind. For him emotions were nothing but a distant memory, not allowing him to feel more human than animal, and for this reason he didn't move a muscle for his forever to be lost friend.

Ulquiorra understood the process of life, you are born because it's time, and you die because it's time as well. He couldn't help but wonder were Akira would go now, he once heard Mayuri said arrancars went to the same place they came from, and that place was obviously not what the human's had named Heaven. Ulquiorra walked behind Mayuri as the other moved on, but before he disappeared completely he turned around and looked at Akira's body, muttering something under his breath.

"_Tell the devil I said hey, when you go back from where we came from"_

**A/N: Ah we love messing with our OC, he's too easy to play around with.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. The Gentle One

**A/N: I should so update only once a week and leave you guys hanging for a whole 7 days… But Im not that mean.**

**My language arts teacher, who is very young by the way, somehow found my fanfics and she has taken an interest in them xD. Hey teach! You reading? She says I have to re-write "That was then, this is now" by S. E. Hilton but with a yaoi touch, I am so doing it!**

**A very wise person once said:**

"**Angst is like sex, it sells"**

**X**

**You think I'm an ignorant savage**

**And you've been so many places, I guess I must be so**

**But still I cannot see if the savage one is me.**

**How can there be so much that you don't know?**

**x**

_Chapter 3: The Gentle One_

Ulquiorra had been shoved in a black limousine no questions asked, both his arms tied behind his back and the black collar tightening around his neck with every useless struggle. Ulquiorra looked up and green eyes met slightly shocked gray ones. He eyed Byakuya suspiciously, the other's state of freedom was strange; there was nothing tying him down or holding him. When Byakuya noticed questioning look he sighed inwardly and explained.

"My master requested for me to stay like this"

"Seems he was not as kind with me" Ulquiorra said, his expression never changing.

"We have different masters"

"Makes sense" Ulquiorra squirmed ever so lightly, he had been in worst situations before but the ropes were starting to get annoying. There was only one thing he could do about it.

"Kuchiki, I have a request" He said slowly, sitting next to said boy.

"What is it you want?"

"In order to free myself from these ropes I request you perform Hougyoku"

"I refuse!" Byakuya snapped. Ulquiorra was expecting that answer but it wouldn't kill him to try.

Hougyoku was considered a lewd act between arrancars, but it was necessary if one of them was trapped as he was right now. The Hougyoku was any kind of sexual exchange between two arrancar parties with both their approval, allowing them to activate the other's powers for a short amount of time.

"My apologies Kuchiki, I shouldn't have asked for such a thing" Ulquiorra said but the tone of his voice showed no regret in his question. Byakuya facepalmed in his mind, this guy was limitlessly annoying but he was also his friend.

"I am free of any physical restriction; I could always use Senbonzakura-sama" He said slowly.

"Please do so" Ulquiorra turned around and lightly lifted his wrists to give more access to the sakura petals to come. Byakuya placed a hand on his back and softly whispered "Scatter, Senbonzakura" The feather patterns freed themselves from his skin and danced around the small space before cleanly cutting the black ropes, coming back to their host's skin right after. Ulquiorra rubbed his wrists lightly.

"Thank you, Byakuya"

As he said this the door of the limousine snapped open and to view came an enormous manor, a beautiful garden. The blonde teen that had opened the door smiled at them, he was wearing a black butler's suit.

"The _figlios* _have requested you be escorted to your rooms and they will join you later, please follow me" Reluctantly both ravens followed him, past the beautiful garden and the huge wooden doors, through velvet covered halls and lastly into a room with several doors leading there. The blonde turned around and bowed at them.

"I am Tesra Lindocruz, at your service. If you need anything do not hesitate to ask" He walked out of the room closing the doors after him.

"Well this is certainly better treatment that we've ever gotten" Byakuya spoke first.

"Indeed it is" Ulquiorra and Byakuya had two other masters before, but their lack of emotions had them returned extremely fast to the jungle room. Suddenly the doors opened once again but instead of Tesra entering, a rough looking teen with tied up blood red hair walked in, slightly moving aside to make way for an even rougher looking bluenette. The redhead had a permanent scowl sculpted in his handsome figures, and the bluenette eyed them like a panther eyes its prey.

"Hello" The redhead bowed "I am Renji Abarai and this is-"

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques" Grimmjow interrupted, his eyes shifted between the two ravens and finally locked in empty emerald orbs.

"Byakuya Kuchiki" Said man bowed slightly.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer" The raven's expression didn't even change except for the look of pure disinterest.

Renji walked towards Byakuya and smiled softly.

"Follow me Byakuya" He opened one of the doors around the room and Byakuya followed after him.

The room could be described as one thing:

Extremely beautiful.

There was a staircase covered by golden sheets that led to a king-sized bed with pink curtains that hung over it, creating a tent. There was a space in front of the glass window used for sitting and a small door opened to show Byakuya a closet full of regular clothes, dress clothes, yukatas, kimonos, and hakamas.

How did Abarai know he liked Japanese clothing? Well he was wearing a short pink kimono, and it was obvious he must like it.

"I-I thought they would suit you" Renji stuttered.

"They're beautiful Abarai, but my pride and dignity does not allow me to accept such a great scale gift"

"In that case…" Renji walked into the closet and came back with a red kimono with sakura trees bordering the fabric. Byakuya could just stare as the pink fabric he was wearing was slipped off his shoulders and shyly replaced by the other outfit "You can just think I'm doing it for myself, and as I am your owner I must be pleased" Renji smiled softly, his arms going around the smaller teen and tying the red cloth behind his back.

**A/N: Short chapter is short x_x How are things looking up for Grimmy and Ulqui? Next chapter is all about those two :3**

**REVIEW :D**


	4. The Wild One

**A/N: Double update for the win! I wanna use this chapter to express my love for Akari's Blood x3!**

**My faithful reviewer, luv yu!**

**People say they're in character, but Renji is creeping me out, I just can't get him to sound like Renji!**

**Last time I forgot the vocabulary, and the time before that, and the time before that too.**

_**Capitano**_** – Captain.**

_**Seccante **_**– Annoying.**

_**Don**_** – It's a surname commonly used to refer to mafia leaders.  
><strong>_**Figlios**_** – Young Masters**

_Chapter 3: The Wild One_

As Renji closed the door Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were left alone in the wide room.

"Ulquiorra was it? Follow me" The sapphire eyed _capitano _opened the door and Ulquiorra walked into a dark room, green curtains covered the windows and a king-sized bed with green covers was in the center of the room.

"Ya' like?" He asked the raven, who after glancing around looked at him blankly.

"Trash" He said stoically. Grimmjow grinned widely, he liked this kid. He lifted the doll-like pale face by the chin.

"You're too cute to be a guy" He said out of the blue. Ulquiorra frowned ever so lightly and smacked the hand away.

"Do not touch me so freely trash" Grimmjow turned around and started laughing and suddenly turned around grabbing a bony hand and turning Ulquiorra around, pressing him into the back of the bed.

"Listen doll face, I paid nicely for ya'. So play nice with me, ne?" He squeezed the pale wrist lightly, when he saw the other's expression didn't even flinch he yanked his head back, his breath ghosting over the raven's cheeks. Ulquiorra bit the hand that held his head up making Grimmjow hiss in pain.

"Feisty are we? I like it" Grimmjow held the small face between his palms and the frown increased, a tan hand ghosted over his back and green eyes shifted to the side.

"Hey can't you do the little gay metamorphosis shit?" he asked.

"It is called Release form"

"Whatever. Can you?" Grimmjow's hand unconsciously wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Allow me to enlighten you, human trash" Grimmjow frowned at his words "Arrancar have something called zanpakuto spirits inside of us, mine is named Murcielago just so you know, they are the source of our powers, sealed with the tattoos on our skin. Their power activates when an arrancar involves in any kind of sexual intercourse"

"Then the Byakuya guy has gotten laid?" The bluenette stared stupefied.

"Yes, Kuchiki was sexually involved with a bunny, but she was killed" Ulquiorra explained, tired of the other's curiosity.

"Ah, that sounds interesting… You know, if you play nicely I might get you a chick so you can 'activate' your powers. I now plenty of whores who jump on anything with a dick" Grimmjow waggled his eyebrows.

"Human women are nothing but brainless trash, I am not interested" He shoved the much bigger teen away, brushing imaginary dust of his shoulders.

Grimmjow was about to retort when Tesra opened the door and bowed lightly.

"Grimmjow-sama, your fiancé has come to visit" The blonde said.

The bluenette groaned.

"Go Jeagerjaques, you don't wanna keep the lady waiting" Ulquiorra said teasingly.

Grimmjow gave him a dirty glare before shutting the door and following Tesra into the living room, the moment he walked in an orange-haired girl jumped on him eagerly, planting a sloppy kiss on his lips.

"Grimmjow-kun!"

"Hey Inoue" Grimmjow wanted to smack that retarded look off her face but her father would tear him to bits if he laid a hand on her.

"Did you miss me Grimmjow-kun?" Another kiss.

"Hn" Grimmjow answered; these meetings were totally formal shit so they wouldn't get married without completely not knowing each other. Oh and yeah of course Grimmjow liked huge boobs, Orihime had huge boobs, and they were nice. It wasn't as if he hadn't slept with other chicks while 'dating' Orihime but when no one was around in the manor he had to get laid somehow, so the retard would have to do.

"Grimmjow-kun… Why would you buy a male sex toy? I am your fiancé and I need to know" Orihime suddenly asked shocking him.

"What do you mean?" He wanted to swear, oh god how he wanted to curse, but this was Orihime she was too innocent for this shit.

"You bought an arrancar, and you even got Renji-kun one" She pouted "Don't you have enough with me Grimmjow-kun? I am your fiancé after all" She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

"I didn't buy him for that kind of stuff Inoue"

"Good!" She smiled happily "Because as your fiancé-"

"Would you just shut the fuck up about being my fiancé?" He snapped, it was getting irritating to deal with her.

"But Grimmjow-kun I am your fiancé and I must-"She started but was roughly shoved away.

"Stop acting as if this marriage is about love" Grimmjow knew he was being too harsh, and the pained look in her face told him he had gone too far. When she looked like she was at the verge of tears he decided he had enough.

"You know Inoue I'm really tired and I don't know what I am saying please come by tomorrow and we can talk okay?" Her face lit up and she smiled once again.

"Okay. Bye Grimmjow-kun!"

Grimmjow sighed as she walked away running a hand through his hair "Se non hanno tale tette incredibili che non avrei mai sposarla*. Drama Queen"

With a smirk the bluenette decided he would play a little visit to his new toy.

**A/N:**

**Vocabulary:**

_**Se non**____**hanno tale**____**tette**____**incredibili**____**che non avrei mai**____**sposarla**_** -**** If she didn't have such amazing tits I would never marry her.**

**Grimmjow's visit to Ulqui in next chapter \(^o^)**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Beyond a Thousand Nights

**A/N: This chapter was inspired by Ephemeral Rainfall who writes mindblowing GrimmUlqui, go check her stories out…**

**This one is kind of fluffy, I'm a sucker for Renji x Byakuya fluff :x!**

**And Renji x Byakuya is an OFFICIAL canon, yeah GrimmUlqui is an indirect canon but this one is full blown thing. They even have a frikken love song. People say Byakuya is singing to Hisana and Renji to Rukia but it was CLARIFIED IN THE FUCKING CD, that they were singing to each other just like everyone else. HELL YEah**

"**GrimmUlqui and RenBya, exists because God loves us and wants us to be happy."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amen.**

_Chapter 5: Beyond a thousand nights._

Renji slowly opened the door to Byakuya's room, yes of course he had knocked several times but the silence he received as answer had him dying of curiosity. As he walked unconsciously pushing aside the soft cloth that covered the floor he heard the shower running and saw the sakura tree-bordered yukata folded nicely on the bed.

Renji knew he should get the hell out of there, give the raven his much needed privacy, but the curiosity was chewing on his insides and he opened the door very, very slowly. The sweet smell of shampoo and soap filled his nostrils and a soft velvety voice got to his ears.

"_On the path we came from and our destination, when we looked back, I'd always have timid eyes  
>I want to face you, but I can't be honest<br>I, who repeated days of not being able to straightforwardly love my partner  
>And hated being alone on that day<br>Seemed to love people while unwounded"_

Renji knew this song, he be damned if he didn't know it. It was a song about unrequited love but not exactly, because both parties actually had feelings for each other, so he continued the song but instead of in his head his lips moved on their own and every note escaped his lips at the same time Byakuya's did.

"_I'll overcome the thousands of nights and go meet you now  
>There is something that I must tell you<br>I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me  
>I wander within that repetition<br>I found one answer; that even if I'm scared  
>Even if I'm hurt, I can say "I love you" to the person who I love<br>Even if those thoughts aren't fulfilled, I can say "I love you" to the person who I love"_

"Renji?" Renji facepalmed at the lack of his incognito skills. He opened the door slowly and his face reddened when he saw damp raven locks falling down freely over the other's shoulders.

"Y-you know the song?" Byakuya asked his hand slipping his wet hair behind his ear.

"Yeah, it's a beautiful song, I listen to it all the time"

"Hnn, is that so…"

"Hehehe" Renji laughed nervously scratching the back of his neck "I kind of just walked in, _scusami_"

"It's... it's fine..." Byakuya said.

They stayed there awkwardly staring at each other, until Renji slowly walked backwards closing the door as if he hadn't even been there at all. Byakuya sighed as he felt the other's footsteps disappearing and the main door closing.

"That child is going to be a headache"

**XxXxXxX**

"Oi Ulquio-"

Ulquiorra was looking for clothing in medieval styled chest in front of his bed, but it was so big compared to him that when he leaned forward his ass would shot upwards in all it's cute glory. Grimmjow grabbed the smaller boy by his arm and pulled him back straightening him up.

"Don't do that"

"Do what?" The raven stared at him with an innocent look in his emerald orbs.

"Ugh never mind" Grimmjow felt his cheeks slightly heat up and went to sit on a huge red chair labeled with his name and propped his feet up on the small coffee table. Ulquiorra had gone back to his clothes business without paying him any mind.

"Say Ulquiorra, I heard something from my Mayuri, about you having two masters before me" Grimmjow watched as Ulquiorra closed the chest, sitting on top of it and crossing his pale legs.

"That human trash could never be considered my masters, and that does not exclude you Jeagerjaques"

"The fuck did you say?" Grimmjow growled, slightly hissing and leaning forward on his seat.

"Stop being you cat self"

It was hard to believe this guy could keep such a straight face every time he opened his damned mouth.

"How am I cat? I mean I am cute but…" He smirked widely.

"Don't flatter youself"

"Don't ya like cats Ulquiorra?"

"I do" Grimmjow gave him a victory smile that later disappeared when Ulquiorra added "The best cat is the _dead_ cat"

"You know I hate you right?"  
>"The feeling is mutual Jeagerjaquez, the feeling is mutual"<p>

Grimmjow glared at the raven haired arrancar as he put on a tight black shirt, but kept the black shorts. Suddenly a malicious grin appeared in his face. He stood up, for once thanking a god he didn't believe in that Ulquiorra actually ignored him.

Ulquiorra almost broke his stoic expression when he felt his hair being pushed aside and Grimmjow sniffing at his pale neck, an arm wrapping around his waist making him unable to move.

"What are you doing?" Ulquiorra asked.

"You know Ulquiorra… Orihime, she's my fiancé by the way, told me you guys were used as fucktoys, and like you denied when I offered you my girls… Maybe it's because you just swing 'that' way"

"You're wrong; there are no different kinds of sexuality in the animal/arrancar kingdom. Some of the arrancars prefer to only get together with females to reproduce and nothing else-" Ulquiorra felt something licking at his neck and stopped talking.

"You make sex sound so clinical Ulquiorra"

"S-stop" Ulquiorra bit his lip hard enough for a droplet of blood to run down his chin.

"Sensitive are we?"

Grimmjow yanked back his head by his hair leaving more space for the greedy rough cat-like tongue to lick at, sometimes nipping softly on the sensitive skin. When he got to the sensitive spot, Ulquiorra's pulse, he bit down roughly smiling to himself as moans escaped the dual colored lips of his victim. He sucked and nipped at the spot until it turned red, running his tongue over the sweet skin.

"S-stop it" Ulquiorra squirmed, his face was redder than a tomato and Grimmjow chuckled giving the already angry purple hickey on the pale neck a teasing lick.

"Oh but colors suit you so well, _mio miele_"

"DON JEAGERJAQUES!" The door of the room burst open and Hichigo Shirosaki walked in like he owned the place "Renji-fucker told me you where- Wow, wow, wow just wow" When Hichigo's mind actually processed the frozen image before him. Grimmjow immediately let go of Ulquiorra who fled behind the hanging curtains of his bed. After a minute of awkward staring Shiro was the first to open his mouth.

"Dude Grimmy I never thought you would be a man of having an arrancar. Thought you had plenty of bitches at ya feet"

"I do Shiro, it wasn't what it looked like dumbass" Grimmjow glared at him.

"Whatever man, if you swing that way you swing that way"

"Oh get the fuck out!" shoved the white haired teen out of Ulquiorra's room before taking hold of the doorknob to leave himself.

"Hey Ulquiorra" Said arrancar looked up locking eyes with mocking sapphire orbs "I had fun with our little playtime" The smirk in the bluenette's face widened when Ulquiorra threw a pillow at the closed door.

As the footsteps disappeared Ulquiorra sunk in his green and black covers, a hand covering the hickey on his neck. He might be foreign to some human costumes, but he knew that hickeys meant you belonged to that person; it was a mark of possessiveness. He felt so weak, so useless right now.

"_Oh don't be stupid Ulquiorra" _

"Murcielago-san, I would rather if you didn't get involved in this" He told the little voice in the back of his mind.

"_He's so strong, his spirit treads are hotter than liquid lava Ulquiorra-chan~"_

"Murcielago-san? Are you- are you drunk?" Ulquiorra knew that a drunk zanpakuto was a horny zanpakuto, and that was bad.

"_Me? Drunk? Hell no! I am the great Murcielago and I shall have that strong male fuck me against the headboard until it breaks!"_ Murcielago's cheery cry made him sick to his stomach.

"Like you suggested I used Byakuya to activate my powers you're not in the right state of mind. And there is the fact that we're male" Ulquiorra said matter-of-factly.

"_So? Like that Jeagerjaques said 'I just swing that way'"_

"Talk to me when you calm down" Ulquiorra closed the conversation with his drunken zanpakuto spirit but couldn't help but hear 'Grimmjow Jaggerjack I would like to get some of that'

He was so drunk he couldn't even remember his name right…

'Drunken zanpakutos' was a common name when the spirits got in contact with one stronger or at the same rate of strength that they were in so Jeagerjaques' spirit pressure was no walk in the park to be able to put up with an arrancar spirit. It was weird for Murcielago to lose control of his persona to a point he was not himself, so Jeagerjaques must be really strong. He should look more into it, but definitely not 'let him fuck him into the headboard until it broke' like Murcielago had suggested.

**A/N: It was really weird to have Ulquiorra talking to himself LOL!**

**REVIEW RIGHT NOW :O! THE TACO OF HUECO MUNDO COMMANDS YOU TO!**

**PS. While I was finishing up this chapter my boyfriend came in screaming that Byakuya was a GrimmUlqui fan. Woah Axel, just woah xD!**


	6. Markings

**A/N: Trying my best to update all my stories, ya breaking my balls here fans. This chapter is boring, don't get mad at meh 3:. I really need to hear ideas so review god-damn it.**

**Btw I changed my name, you guys like? I am changing the way I say Grimmy's name by the way, now it be 'Jaegerjaquez'**

**PS. Did I mention Ulquiorra doesn't have his tear-tracks yet? **

_Chapter 6: Markings  
><em>

"Luppi I don't fucking have all day ya' know?" Grimmjow leaned forward taking his feet off the table and sipping from a glass of red wine. By his side stood Renji, an unusual malicious glint in his eye as he stared at the scene before them.

Luppi Antenor was being kept against the wall with chains, his skin being cut by ever so thin wires that wrapped around his arms and threatened to get to his wrists. He looked down, silently pleading for them not to cut the precious vein circulating blood through his body.

"I-I said I didn't tell them anything" Luppi stuttered. The reason he was being kept in the edge of life and death was because he had betrayed the Italian mafia and had given the FBI, who was right on their heels for a little stunt over at America, classified information, nearly given away Grimmjow's true identity and location. It would have happened that way if Grimmjow hadn't had his own share of spies of the FBI itself.

"Your shitty words mean nothing to me, I'm tired of this game. Tell me how much you said to the FBI before I kill you god-damn it!" Grimmjow stood up slamming his fists on the table, at the sound of a whimper escaping Luppi's lips the bluenette smirked widely.

"I swear I didn't tell them anything!" Luppi shrieked. Grimmjow's smirk faded, he looked at Luppi thought fully.

"I don't believe you" The smirk reappeared as he pulled around the glistening wire around Luppi's neck, spilling his blood on the table.

**XxXxXxX**

Ulquiorra woke up, nuzzling the black-green covers of his bed, but well… he himself wasn't quite on the bed.

Although Ulquiorra's zanpakuto was still sealed his natural instincts remained, which can explain why he was hanging from the canopy of his bed while cocooned on the sheets to make them seem like wings. Ulquiorra screwed his eyes shut trying to drown the light that seeped through his open curtains. His feet let go of the roof of his bed and with a flip he fell gracefully on his two legs.

The bat closed the curtains, silently thanking the blinding light was now gone. He looked around his still newly acquired room, yesterday he had taken his time to look around and sadly his closet was empty aside from some jeans and a couple of t-shirt, also a pair of army styled boots with neon blue laces. He shrugged slipping on a black t-shirt, a pair of partially ragged skinnies and the boots. When he skillfully finished tying the laces of his boots he slowly walked over to the mirror to do his hair.

Ulquiorra was still kind of half-asleep, so he lazily opened a couple of cabinets taking out a brush he found discarded in the top left one. He ran the brush through his hair, taming the wild raven locks that stuck to the side. He used his fingers to life up the eyelashes threatening to get stuck in his eyeballs and calmly ran his slick fingers down the green tear-tracks on his face. He walked away from the mirror and-

Wait a minute… REWIND, REWIND.

Ulquiorra nearly threw himself back to the table that the mirror was one, his fingers latching to his face in disbelief as the newly acquired green tear-tracks refused to disappear like an illusion.

Ulquiorra didn't even try to hide his surprise.

"?"

XxXxXxX

Byakuya's eyes snapped open and he winced as a terrified shriek hit his delicate ears. His hands shot up to cover said ears as he growled, wrapping a bed-sheet around himself and making his way to the door of his room, opening it and following the sound of Ulquiorra's panicky screams. Byakuya was always cranky in the mornings so he threw his manners out the window and simply opened the door of the room.

"Ulquiorra THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" He yelled and unceremoniously walked into the room nearly tripping over the bed-sheets.

"THIS" Ulquiorra pointed to his face "IS MY PROBLEM"

Byakuya looked at his face and the marks on the other's face apparently woke him up entirely because he calmed down, his mouth turning into an 'o'.

"How did that happen?" The phoenix asked, examining the shorter teen's face.

"I don't know I haven't been sexually involved with-"Byakuya watched as Ulquiorra's face suddenly drained from all color(and this being Ulquiorra that's a lot) and his expression soured in disgust. The petite raven had put two and two together from Grimmjow's little stunt and the simply though made him sick.

"Byakuya how far do you need to go with a person before your body starts the process of becoming an adult arrancar?" He asked the grey-eyed man slowly.

"I believe you need to go at least to the point of kissing several times before it starts…" Byakuya said. Ulquiorra looked at him thoughtfully before shaking his head softly.

"Or" At this Ulquiorra looked at him again from the end of his eye "If the person you choose as a mate has the potential of becoming a Vasto Lorde level arrancar-"

"Vasto Lorde level?" Ulquiorra interrupted. Vasto Lorde level arrancar were very uncommon as they were way stronger than most arrancar before the got to adulthood.

"Yes, if they have enough power in them they _can_ become Vasto Lorde, doesn't mean they have to be when it happens" Byakuya explained, the sakura phoenix was getting wary with this questions so he decided to ask "Why are you asking me this Ulquiorra? Have you become involved sexually with anyone-" Ulquiorra put a hand over the taller man's mouth.

"Don't even say it… I was, somehow involved yes, but definitely not with a Vasto Lorde. A mere human with high spirit preassure" Byakuya's eyes widened, he of course wasn't stupid, the only human Ulquiorra had been around was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He removed the pale hand from his mouth.

"Your master is quite straight-forward I see" Byakuya frowned lightly, at least Renji wasn't like that… well he had yet to meet the man better.

"I do not think is that way Byakuya, he simply enjoys tormenting me"

Suddenly the door burst open and Grimmjow appeared, his smirk spelling mischief.

"Get ready girlies, we going shopping"


	7. Different ways to violate ya'

**A/N: I take too frikken long to update don't I? To top it all off, I am this close – to completely giving up on this story, seriously. Another useless chapter? Yes, indeed.**

_Chapter 7: Different ways to violate ya'_

_X_

_Nice guys finish last __  
><em>_that's why I'll treat you like trash __  
><em>_it's not what I really wanna do __  
><em>_But you only date bad guys so __  
><em>_I'll give in my best try to __  
><em>_treat you the way you want me to_

_X_

At the loud words coming from the bluenette's mouth Byakuya visibly stiffened, taking a look at himself without moving his head. Ulquiorra knew the other raven wasn't at all comfortable with showing a still complete stranger a large amount of his flawless skin. Byakuya pulled the golden covers over his shoulders hiding the feather patterns on his back, his breath going back to a regular level as he hid his center of power.

"Jaegerjaquez have you no manners? Knock before you walk into someone's privacy sanctuary" Ulquiorra ran a hand through his hair in a bored manner.

"Fuck off Ulquiorra! My house, my rules" Grimmjow showed him his middle finger ad stuck his tongue out while smirking.

"How childish" Ulquiorra muttered, emerald orbs drilling imaginary holes through his supposed master's body.

Byakuya coughed trying to break the staring contest between the two of them. He slowly walked out of the room passing by Grimmjow and giving Ulquiorra a slight wave while mouthing 'Good Luck'. Grimmjow turned and yelled after the covered up raven.

"Oi Renji is waiting for you at the terrace. Me and Ulquiorra here will be there in a minute! Tell him he has five minutes to feel ya' up until we get there!" The bluenette yelled after him, making Ulquiorra facepalm. How could this guy be so insensitive?

Grimmjow turned to look at him and the smirk returned, and his sapphire eyes glowed dangerously. He took a huge green-blue cloth he had been hiding behind his back and walked towards Ulquiorra, handing the piece of cloth to him. Ulquiorra examined it for a second and then looked up at the bluenette expectantly.

"Put this on" Grimmjow stretched the cloth showing it was an oversized sweater with green and blue stripes.

Ulquiorra looked at the sweater, then at Grimmjow, and then back to the sweater. He shook his head, looking at the clothing in disgust.

"Ulquiorra fucking Schiffer, put this on in this instant" Grimmjow growled.

"I refuse" Ulquiorra said, turning around and stomping away several feet.

"**Big** mistake"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened when he felt two hands pulling up his black t-shirt. He struggled to get away from the much stronger man's grasp, frantically swinging his arms and legs.

"Unhand me in this instant" Ulquiorra glared at the blue-eyed idiot.

"I am not going to fucking 'unhand' ya' until you wear the god-damned sweater" Grimmjow gave up trying to get Ulquiorra to put his hands up and instead let go of him momentarily, ripping the black shirt.

Ulquiorra took the small amount of freedom to step away from Grimmjow, but the back of his knee met with the hand of Grimmjow's chair in his room sending him backward into the wide seat. He grabbed into the other's jacket as a reflex and pulled the bluenette down with him, a small cry escaping his lips when a hard forehead bumped against his now bare chest.

"Owiee" Grimmjow rubbed his nose lightly. He picked his legs from their awkward position on the side of the chair and knelt up on the soft velvety cushions, accidently placing the smaller man's legs at each side of his hips.

"Get off Jaegerjaquez" Ulquiorra's palm pushed up his chin in intent to get him off himself. Grimmjow chuckled at the squirming pale boy who still managed to keep his cold composition in this kind of situation. It might have been an accident that he was in this current position with the raven but he sure was gonna enjoy breaking that little blank expression one way or another.

He leaned forward, lightly blowing at Ulquiorra's face and trying to hold back the laugh threatening to escape the smaller man when he felt the warm breath dangerously close to his skin. Grimmjow allowed himself a small smile and got closer, his lips brushing against the dual colored ones who were frozen in shock. He stopped when his nose bumped against a cold cheek, his heart quickening his pace in his chest as if it wanted to pop out. Grimmjow paid no mind to it, focusing on the fog clouding the emerald orbs staring straight at him.

He groaned clashing his lips against the petite boy's, all rational thoughts clouded by a sudden craving of claiming those surprisingly soft lips. He felt Ulquiorra pushing at his chest and pulling at his hair, but he was too into it to pay attention to his requests of stopping such an act.

Ulquiorra was scared of his mind.

Byakuya's words rung in his head like an alarm, shouting for him to stop sharing such an intimate moment. Grimmjow's arms were at both sides of his head blocking anything from his view that could be useful to stop him. Ulquiorra was so distracted trying to find a way to get away from the situation that the surprise hit him doubly when he felt something nipping at his lower lip. The surprise action caused him to gasp allowing the wet organ to slip into his mouth, softly teasing the roof of his mouth and waking up his own dead pink tongue from its eternal slumber.

Somehow Grimmjow had managed to wake up something inside him and when the bluenette pulled back for a much needed intake of oxygen Ulquiorra pulled him by his hair, locking lips once again. He mimicked the way Grimmjow's tongue danced inside his mouth and a strange sound ripped out of his throat, momentarily snapping him out of his trance.

What the_ hell_ was that sound? It seemed to please the bluenette who smirked into the kiss.

Ulquiorra felt the door open and a surprised gasp, he stiffened and dared to look towards the opening his heart clenching when Byakuya stood there, staring disgustedly at them. Ulquiorra heard Grimmjow growl in disappointment, hiding his face in his still bare chest.

"What?" He asked, referring to Byakuya.

"Renji wishes for your presence in the terrace Jaegerjaquez. But if you're too occupied I will see that you're excused" Byakuya said calmly, but his hand was gripping the doorknob like his life depended on it.

"Fine, fine! Just give me a minute" He banged his head on Ulquiorra's chest like it was a table gaining a dirty look from the raven.

Byakuya took this as his cue to walk out, cursing the high heavens as he stomped off. He was right to think Grimmjow was indeed the one somehow affecting Ulquiorra's adulthood process. What he couldn't understand is how a mere human could make said bat react in such a way that Byakuya could feel Murcielago _mewling_ all the way to the terrace. He had to hold back a blush that wanted to creep onto his cheeks while talking to Renji.

Finally after the long angry walk he opened dual doors revealing a beautiful garden with flowers and plants of beautiful colors and diversities. He instantly calmed down; sniffing the intoxicating smell of the roses he had deemed his favorite in the whole sanctuary.

Renji was sitting on a small table between it all, apparently engaged on a fight with his unruly fiery hair. Untamed spiky locks fell upon the tanned face and were harshly blown away by their owner who tried his best to keep it all together at once. Byakuya didn't realize what he was doing until his hands met through the silky texture of the other's blood red hair. Renji apparently was surprised and he looked up to see the small smile plastered over the elegant features as the slightly older man played with his hair, finally clipping it all back in a ponytail, allowing the hair to fall down cascading over the other's shoulders.

"T-thank you" Renji blushed, running a hand through his now slick back hair.

"You do not need to thank me Renji, it is after all my duty to please you" Byakuya cradled the small clay tea-cup in his hands, long delicate fingers wrapped softly around its figure as he sipped the warm sweet tea.

Renji stared in awe at the man sitting in front of him, his eyes glowing with admiration. He didn't quite know why he was a blushing, stuttering mess in front of the elegant man but he couldn't help it. He usually was so straight-forward, so blunt but this man could just glance at him and have him quiet and expecting in less than a second.

To tell you the truth the only thing Renji wanted to do when Byakuya mentioned he was there to please him was to turn the man around and fuck him into oblivion.

"Hey Byakuya do you mind doing the wing thing for me?" The question slipped past his lips before he could stop it.

"Oh… but I can't really control my animal instincts completely when I am in my release form so please excuse my behavior" Byakuya seemed unconformable with the request but he had told himself he wouldn't blow his chance to survive with another master and never go back to Mayuri's shop. So he undid his now favorite red and white yukata, lightly running his fingers down his back.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura"

"_Allow me, Byakuya" _Byakuya's eyes widened at the deep voice inside his head, and in that moment of momentary distraction Senbonzakura took control of his body. His eyes went white and they shot and icy glare to Renji who realized something was _really_ wrong. Inside himself Senbonzakura shut down any contact Byakuya had with the outside blocking the conversation he was about to have with Renji.

He pointed at Renji accusingly, his wings stretching to their full size and his tail opening to show his full size in an attempt to make himself look bigger.

"Listen human" Renji did not recognized the voice coming from the sakura phoenix "As it seems you're a strong human and that Byakuya will not leave your household for the time being, so if you do not accept him as your mate I shall convince him to mate with Ulquiorra like he was requested to"

"W-what?" Renji's eyes widened as he stared dumbfounded "First explain who you're!"

"Excuse my lack of explanation. I am Senbonzakura, Byakuya's zanpakuto spirit and the center of his powers. I as a phoenix must not lack a mate, Byakuya has not mated with anyone since Hisana's death and I cannot longer hold back my mating season. So choose human, will you attend to his needs in a time of heat?" Senbonzakura asked. Renji thought for a moment, calculating his options. He could either have his unconscious desire satisfied or watch the elegant man 'mating' with Grimmjow's pet.

"You bet ya' I will"

**A/N: Gotta leave the dorms for the weekend, I am sorry for the many typos I couldn't re-read it, they're going shopping next chapter**


	8. Quite Clever

**A/N: OH MY GOD I BE UPDATING. Yes people… I am. Sorry guys :3, I kind of can only update in the weekends… Forgive me? Attention: Depending on how long I make this chapter it will have extremely perverted scenes. Why you ask? Because this will be my lemon dump^^(Not yet duh…)**

**I wanna give a shout out to my amazing boyfriend who is writing a story of Hichigo and Akira. If you guys read Know Your Enemy you know what I mean ;3**

_Quite Clever_

"You wish"

"But Ulquiorra! I want you to!"

"No Jaegerjaquez is sounds extremely disturbing"

"It's not fucking disturbing! It will feel good I swear"

"… Fine give it to me"

Grimmjow smirked widely and handed him the blue-green stripped jacket that was at least three sizes too big for the raven. Ulquiorra raised it with his arms and slipped into it. His milky-white shoulders poked out of the hole destined for the neck and the bottom ended under his ass making him look like he was wearing a dress. His black demon-like tail popped from under the fabric giving a magnificent view of his ass, obscured by a frilly material with a hole for the tail. This frilly underwear was obviously Tesla's doing, he was very observant and secretly a pervert.

Ulquiorra had to agree with Grimmjow in this one, the sweater's fabric felt quite good on his skin…

"Now pass me a pair of pants" Ulquiorra motioned for his hand.

"Ya won't need 'em" Grimmjow turned the raven around and pushed him towards the door.

"Excuse me?" Ulquiorra was shoved into the hall as Grimmjow closed the door, turned around, and threw him over his shoulders "Jaegerjaquez, place me on the floor in this instant"

"Not a chance ice-block" Grimmjow got to the stairs and started his way down, letting Ulquiorra bounce on his shoulder from time to time until the raven held onto him like he was going to die.

"Immature cat" Ulquiorra frowned ever so lightly. Grimmjow let him bounce one last time and smacked his ass making him hold his breath.

"Hnnnn" Grimmjow gave an appreciative sound and squeezed it again lightly.

"What are you doing?" Ulquiorra hissed lowly.

"Enjoy while I can. You won't even be able to sit down once I am through with ya"

"Huh?"

Grimmjow came to a stop suddenly and he cursed, moving against the wall and looking at some spot at the end of the all. Ulquiorra's face connected with the wall and he hissed, punching Grimmjow's back hard to make him move.

"Oh sorry" Grimmjow was whispering as he placed him back on the floor.

"What's wrong?"

"Orihime is here. You know, my fiancée"

"Why are we hiding from the woman?"

"Because she's crazy" Grimmjow muttered between his teeth and looked at him like he had asked something stupid. Ulquiorra peeked over his shoulder enough to see Orihime standing in the hall looking around expectantly. The woman was wearing a tight orange shirt that showed half her God-given melons and a pair of white denim shorts. Her orange hair was kept away from her face by two blue snowflake clips.

"I can see why she's your fiancée" Ulquiorra placed his hands in front of his chest and mimicked the girl's breasts. Grimmjow covered his mouth to keep himself from bursting out laughing at the imaginary set of tits.

"Oi Grimmjow the hell are you doing?" Renji yelled from the other end of the hall where they were very much visible, making Orihime snap around and stare directly at them, smiling.

Oh they had been so close to escaping Inoue…

"Grimmjow-kun!" Orihime hung herself from the bluenette's neck and giggled "I found you!"

"Hey Inoue…" Grimmjow tried to smile but failed horribly. Orihime looked over his shoulder and saw the small raven hiding behind Grimmjow, and if looks could kill the orange-haired girl would have fallen dead on the spot.

"Who's your friend Grimmjow-kun?" She asked, ignoring the small boy's look with a smile.

"That's Ulquiorra" He unwrapped the girl's arms from his neck and pulled Ulquiorra closer to his side, and as the milky-skinned teen tried to grab himself to avoid stumbling like an idiot he wrapped his hands around Grimmjow's waist, a leg with life of its own holding on to Grimmjow's much bigger one. He looked like he was hugging a stripper pole. Grimmjow chuckled and lowered his head to the other's ear, whispering softly to not miss the opportunity to tease him.

"Not in front of Orihime, Ulqui"

Ulquiorra growled shaking his head away from his mouth. Orihime eyed the unusual exchange warily but her eyes darted to something swinging at the back of Ulquiorra. When the black tail became visible she gasped in surprise.

"Arrancar!" She cried.

"Yeah, Ulquiorra is one of 'em. Didn't ya' notice?" He motioned to the boy matter-of-factly "Renji's got one too, don't cha Renji?"

"_Sì,__è corretto..._" Renji's drifted off dreamingly. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and turned back to Orihime, who did not see the hand snaking own Ulquiorra's back and grabbing his tail, lightly stroke it gaining a supressed gasp from the raven.

In that moment Byakuya walked in and he did notice the hand playing with the sensitive spot in every arrancar. He nearly crushed the pocky box on his hand in a silent release of anger. Ulquiorra's eyes drifted to the older man and he moved away from Grimmjow slowly but he felt like he had been caught doing something unacceptable. Byakuya scowled at Ulquiorra's appeareance, an invisible to human eye red thread lightly pulled down the frabric trying to deprive everyone from the view of the other's milky skin. Ulquiorra shifted his hips to show him he was thankful for the action. Ulquiorra placed his hands deep in his pockets, a habit he had since he was born.

"Orihime if you don't mind, we gotta go buy 'em some clothes" Grimmjow interrupted the silent conversation between the two arrancars.

"Of course" Orihime giggled "I will see you later Grimmjow-kun!" She waved goodbye and retreated, gaining a relieved sigh from everyone in the room.

**xxxxx**

Ulquiorra squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. At least Grimmjow had insisted that he was given clothes that covered him up more, it seemed the bluenette did not fancy the idea of everyone in the mall seeing what he considered his.

Grimmjow threw his head back, groaning in frustration, the ride to the mall was taking too much fucking time. He really wanted to play with Ulquiorra a little just to make time, but every time he started something Ulquiorra's eyes shifted to Byakuya in alarm, it was like he was with Ulquiorra's mother in the limo seriously… Byakuya was glaring daggers through his body; Ulquiorra to him was like a little brother which he had to protect at any cost. It had always been that way and he wanted it to stay just like that.

Renji on the other side was quite in deep thinking. The words of the zanpakuto spirit Senbonzakura rung in his head. He couldn't stop himself from thinking he had made a mistake when agreeing to be Byakuya's mate in the sakura phoenix's mating season without said man's consent. He would have to talk to him about it later… when they were alone and there were no sharp objects at arm's reach.

"Finally!" Grimmjow's complain interrupted his thoughts.

The door of the car opened and Grimmjow darted out, pulling Ulquiorra right after himself. He gave a thankful nod to Yylfordt, their driver, and stood in front of Ulquiorra.

"Here, I got ya' a little something yesterday" Ulquiorra looked at him with curious eyes. He searched around for Byakuya and Renji but the two were long gone. He had figured as much as soon as he heard the word 'shopping', the noble sakura phoenix never said no to a nice change of wardrobe. Something told him the arrancar was gonna throw his pride out the window and actually ask for something.

He was so into his own little thoughts that it took him by surprise when Grimmjow wrapped a thin black bracelet around his wrist. It had a small bat hanging from it with round green emeralds as eyes and a stripe of blue around the bat's little neck. The bracelet itself was silver-studded and shined magnificently under the autumn's soft sun.

"What is this?"

"Well first of all Mayuri told me we needed to have some physical bond" Ulquiorra's expression darkened dangerously "But I am going to be innocent and give you something physical… get it?" He pointed to the small hanging bat as he finished speaking and Ulquiorra's expression softened. Little time passed and he looked up at Grimmjow questioningly.

"But I am supposed to give you something as well aren't I?" He asked.

"Yup, and that's where the mall comes in. Come on!" He grabbed Ulquiorra's wrist and ran over to the automatic dual doors.

**XxXxXxX**

"Grimmjow I doubt I needed all this things…" Ulquiorra looked at the pile of shirts, hats, and sweaters being carried by Yylfordt who had to be called because the bags were too much for them.

"Bullshit Ulquiorra, I have a shitload of money and I need to spend it on something"

"Your fiancée perhaps would be a better choice" Ulquiorra pointed out.

"Hime has money of her own; let her buy her own stuff…" Grimmjow was looking around searching for something. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he pointed to a store with a pair of jeans on top of it "Score!"

Ulquiorra sighed as he was dragged for the hundredth time today into the crowd of people who magically disappeared at Grimmjow's path. It was as if they were running away from the bluenette… or himself. He looked down at his tail blankly and closed his eyes.

"D-Don J-Jaegerjaquez how n-nice to have you here t-today" A girl braided hair greeted them shyly.

"Hey Soi Fong" Grimmjow waved at the girl "I need an order of 60 pair of jeans for Ukelala over here" He pointed at Ulquiorra with his thumb and said raven looked at him in disgust from the nickname.

Soi Fong nodded but when she was about to walk away Grimmjow pulled her by the shoulder and lowered his head whispering something into his ear. Soi Fong listened patiently and nodded, her cheeks turning red as she giggled uncontrollably.

"What lewd thing did you tell her that caused her to turn into a giggling mess Jaegerjaquez…?"

"You will see…" Grimmjow smirked widely and hurried him into a fitting room, closing the door behind them. Grimmjow leaned back of the wall and closed his eyes, a happy grin playing at his lips.

To speak truthfully it was starting to creep Ulquiorra out…

"_Capitano_, your clothes are here" Soi Fong opened the door and dumped a pair of jeans in the bluenette's waiting hands, then walked out of there at the speed of light. Grimmjow chuckled and handed the jeans to Ulquiorra.

"Put 'em on Ulqui" His smirk widened nearly inhumanly.

"Are you planning to watch me?" Ulquiorra asked. Grimmjow growled and turned around, banging his head lightly on the wall. Ulquiorra stripped off his jeans as fast as he could, the fabric slipped off easily as it was at least two sizes too big for him. He zipped up the pair of skinny black jeans Soi Fong had brought and took a look at his body. He groaned inwardly when he saw his ass tightly hugged by the fabric.

"Ya' done?" Grimmjow asked, looking back by the end of his eye.

"Yes…" Ulquiorra turned away from the bluenette, he couldn't be embarrassed as he did not understood the meaning of that emotion. When he was about to stick his hands in his pockets Grimmjow grabbed his wrists holding them up, he chuckled lightly and whispered in his ear.

"Ne, Ulquiorra… Remember how I said you had to give him something as well?"

"Yes" Ulquiorra looked back warily.

"Well this is exactly what yer gonna give me" Grimmjow let go of his wrists and slipped his hands into Ulquiorra's pockets. Ulquiorra glared at him, his eyes silently questioning his actions. Grimmjow rested his head on his shoulder and hummed happily. Ulquiorra felt something kneading his thighs.

It wasn't fabric.

There was a _**hole**_ where the pockets should've been. That bastard Grimmjow had planned this all along! He squirmed lightly, unconsciously trying to move away from the touch.

"Hehe don't squirm too much Ulqui, ya don't want me touching more than necessary" Grimmjow laughed out loud when Ulquiorra stiffened "I know perfectly that you don't want me… yet at least" Before Ulquiorra had time to protest Grimmjow turned him around, bent his knees and held him by his waist. His reflexes told him to hold on to something and he wrapped his legs around the others hips, his hands pushing back Grimmjow's shoulders. The much bigger man leaned closer to his face and licked his own lips.

"But I ain't fucking stupid enough to not want you"


	9. The Music Room

**A/N: This one is to tell a little of Hichigo's story… by Shiro himself. He is quite the important character even if he doesn't sound it. I will not reveal who Hichigo is talking about when he talks about the person who captured his interest, so go find out you XD.**

_The Music Room_

_The flowers are set alight __  
><em>_Sparkling, dancing, releasing a blue dream__  
><em>_Two petals from the fireworks of dreams fall quietly in the sky __  
><em>_Did you, who went away to the other side, see it too? It's the same light_

Grimmjow growled and he let go of Ulquiorra's waist unceremoniously dropping him on the floor. He almost wanted to crush the phone between his hands but the well-known ringtone which he loathed with all his life couldn't be ignored. He clicked Accept on his iPhone and placed it to his ear.

"What the fuck do you want Mom?"

"Grimmjow Jaeggerjaquez if you don't tell me what the fuck is your problem in this instant I will shove my heel so far up your ass you will need surgery!" Rangiku's high pitched voice screeched from the phone. Ulquiorra was rather amused at the sour look on Grimmjow's face.

"Mom I have no clue what the hell you're talking about" Grimmjow rubbed his temples; his mom could be so annoying sometimes.

"Grimmjow you come home right now!"

"But Mom I am with a friend-"Grimmjow heard his mother scream at somebody at the other side of the phone, he heard a long irritated sigh and a deep voice spoke into the phone next.

"Grimmjow… Listen to your mother" And Toushiro hung up before he could retort.

"Shit. Gotta call Renji… but who's gonna watch ya' at home…" Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra who had yet to change back into his regular clothes and it looked like he didn't plan to either.

"I guess Shiro won't mind" Grimmjow grinned at the raven.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ulquiorra was alone in the endless hall.

Byakuya had decided to go to his chamber instead of going to meet Hichigo Shirosaki, Grimmjow's adoptive brother. Ulquiorra had been told by Tesla to simply walk down this hall until he heard music and then follow the voice which would take him to Hichigo.

And Ulquiorra was planning to do just that, if it wasn't such a confusing hall. He also found it rather disturbing to 'follow the voice'.

He had already seen Grimmjow's brother once, in a situation he would rather forget, but he did not know the man's personality. Maybe he was like Grimmjow, maybe they were complete opposites. Something about Shiro's white hair and his mysterious golden eyes reminded him of someone, but his brain was in denial, for some unknown reason it did not want to remember that person.

Ulquiorra was snapped from his thoughts when he heard the melody of a guitar and a high pitch yet beautiful voice lacing with the sound.

"You say you gotta go and find yourself  
>You say that you're becoming someone else<br>Don't recognize the face in the mirror  
>Looking back at you<p>

You say you're leavin  
>As you look away<br>I know there's really nothing left to say  
>Just know I'm here<br>Whenever you need me  
>I'll wait for you<p>

So I'll let you go  
>I'll set you free<br>And when you see what you need to see  
>When you find it come back to me"<p>

Ulquiorra's breath caught in his throat when he reached the door which the sound was coming from. His feet weren't listening to him, the sound of that voice sending his brain into a state of pure daze. Slowly he reached for the doorknob and turned it. The door creaked slowly and the sound seemed so loud now, so extremely close, and so much more intoxicating.

"Take your time I won't go anywhere  
>Picture you with the wind in your hair<br>I'll keep your things right where you left them  
>I'll be here for you<p>

Oh and I'll let you go  
>I'll set you free<br>And when you see what you need to see  
>When you find it come back to me"<p>

Even as the door slammed shut Hichigo didn't look up from the red guitar, his fingers lacing ever so easily through the cords without any apparent effort. Ulquiorra leaned back on the door, his eyes fixed on the singing figure, the magic of the beautiful sight of a man singing his emotions out.

"And I hope you find everything that you need  
>I'll be right here waiting to see<br>You find you come back to me

I can't get close if you're not there  
>I can't get inside if there's no soul to bear<br>I can't fix you I can't save you  
>It's something you have to do<p>

So I'll let you go  
>I'll set you free<br>And when you see what you need to see  
>When you find it come back to me<br>Come back to me  
>So I'll let you go<br>I'll set you free  
>And when you see what you need to see<br>When you find it come back to me"

Even as Ulquiorra tried to stop that thought from flooding his mind, he knew the look in Hichigo's eyes. He knew that look of being cornered, trapped. He knew that it meant he was experiencing the unknown, a burning flame that could not be extinguished and even though it didn't scare you, it was so extremely irritating. Hichigo had obviously noticed his presence, but even so he kept singing, his voice booming inside those four walls.

"And I hope you find everything that you need  
>I'll be right here waiting to see<br>You find you come back to me

When you find it come back to me  
>When you find it come back to me<br>When you find it come back to me"

Hichigo closed his eyes momentarily and placed the guitar not-so-softly on the table, rubbing his closed eyes.

"That was quite beautiful Shirosaki" Ulquiorra said. Hichigo turned to look at him blankly and suddenly his face lit up into a smirk.

"Ya' think?"

"Yes" Hichigo's smirk widened even more.

"Good"

That look of being totally lost, in a dark abyss that sucked the life out of you and you can do nothing to stop it. When you act like you're too naive to understand the world around you but in reality are the one who knows the most, who has suffered. The look that accompanies those blank eyes which cry themselves to sleep every night, the sobs echoing into the very core of your soul until it gets to that boiling point in which you just...turn into ashes.

"That song" Ulquiorra whispered "I don't seem to understand it wholly"

Hichigo's hands slammed against the door at both sides of his head, getting him by surprise.

"When you love something so fucking much that the simple thought of it leaving you feels like death breathing on your neck. When everything you do revolves around that person, even the very air you breathe. When you try everything to get their eyes fixed on you, those beautiful flaming eyes. Their simple words are like the very fucking elixir of life and yet… you let them go" Hichigo stepped back.

"This love you describe sounds strong, if it so, why would you give it up?" Ulquiorra talked slowly and so silently, if Hichigo hadn't been so close maybe he wouldn't have heard it.

"Love does that to you" Hichigo chuckled "This is gonna sound fucking cliché but there's sometimes in life you just gotta do what the heart tells ya'"

Hichigo lowered his head and kissed the pale cheek softly, then straightened up and left the room, leaving Ulquiorra to slide down to the floor without even knowing it.

"But… what is this heart you speak of?"

Oh yes Ulquiorra knew that look…

It was the same look he woke up with for 17 years.


	10. Sexual Bonds

**A/N: Hn, I feel perverted today, dun' know why?**

_Sexual Bonds_

Byakuya was looking over his clothes, feeling quite happy with the high amount of formal outfits Abarai had been kind enough of gifting him. He frowned, if there was a thing he was worried about was that Renji was spending too much on him, well he wasn't blind he perfectly saw the gold linings on the fabric of his sheets, and the gold also present of the eating utensils Lindocruz brought him, but this was too much, clothes were something personal that you just didn't share with anybody and the thought of free grace was a distant one. He slipped his arms into a long white yukata and sighed softly, shifting lightly under the overly soft fabric.

This color, this softness, this gentle warmth… it was all Hisana.

He reprimanded himself for being reminded of his wife. Byakuya had told himself he would move on, it didn't not mean he would forget, but at least it would ease and eventually terminate the remaining ache on his heart.

He heard polite knocking on the door of his room and closed his yukata, walking towards the door and giving the lock a small click. Renji's pineapple redhead popped from the opening, smiling widely.

"_Buonanotte, Byakuya_" He said stepping into the room and closing the door after himself.

"_Buonanotte__voi pure, Renji. _I thought you and Grimmjow had left for your parent's home._"_

"We were, but turns out Mama cancelled it... Business I guess" Renji slumped down on a big sofa covered with pink and red cushion which sunk under his weight. He looked at the white kimono covering Byakuya and smiled happily "Glad you liked that one"

"I do" Byakuya looked himself over "You chose this one did you not, Renji?"

"Yup"

Byakuya gave him a thoughtful look, as if looking for something in the redhead's body, something he had perhaps lost. A look of complete concentration as if his thoughts and actions would decide the future of the world as we know it.

"What?" Renji asked, fidgeting under the calculating stare. A long silence followed, the only sound being their own breaths and the barely audible creaking of the sofa.

"Renji do you desire me?" Byakuya asked.

"H-Huh?"

"I see no other reason why you would spoil me as much" Byakuya sat on the coffee table, his legs crossed, and stared at him "I will ask again Renji, do you desire me?"

A deep red flooded Renji's cheeks, he could not stop staring at those cold questioning gray eyes and the heat on his face felt almost unbearable.

"I-I" He stuttered lightly. GOD-DAMN IT THIS WAS NO TIME TO BE STUTTERING. THINK RENJI THINK, SAY SOMETHING, SAY SOMETHING!

An elegant pale nose brushed against his ever so lightly, easing the burning feeling momentarily with it's cool touch. Eyes still wide open, Byakuya slowly inched forward, his nose connecting with the redhead's cheek and Renji couldn't move a millimeter, until finally those thin lips made contact with his own.

Renji lost it.

He stopped being the stuttering blushing school boy, his brain had snapped into a state of raw need. He hastily pulled Byakuya's elbow successfully getting him off the coffee table and into his lap, the raven stumbling clumsily as he tried to blindly hold on to something. Renji turned them around, his lips leaving those sweet ones momentarily, in a flash Byakuya's legs instinctively wrapped around his waist trying to find balance. Renji looked at the man; Byakuya stared at him in slight disbelief and surprise. Renji ran his fingers throw that silky raven hair, enjoy as the strands easily slipped off his fingers and fell down lightly on the perfect shoulders of their owner.

Renji wrapped his fingers around the so unusually feminine waist, a hand trailed up to grab behind Byakuya's neck and he pulled him closer, slowly and tenderly placing his forehead against Byakuya's. Those round orbs hadn't left his as he moved, as if completely hypnotized. Renji closed his eyes and gingerly placed his lips against Byakuya's. He pressed slowly, waiting for some kind of reaction, when he got none he started to pull back but suddenly he felt the shy push of Byakuya's lips responding to his.

Renji pressed his body harder against the older man's, that simple response sending his brain into a state in which logic thoughts were no longer allowed. Renji let his tongue out of his mouth and licked at Byakuya's lower lip, meeting with a bit of resistance before those god-blessed lips opened giving permission to his needy tongue to explore every inch of that hot wet cavern.

Byakuya tasted like Miracle fruit, not too sweet, not too sour, it blended perfectly with the raven's personality. Renji's tongue danced inside the seemingly inexperienced mouth, the thought of possibly being the first to kiss Byakuya like this made Renji's ego boost. A beautiful tongue came out to dance with the redhead's fiery one, making slow movement that could not match the raw passion emanating from Renji's side of the kiss. Yes he was sure the phoenix had slept with someone before, Grimmjow had explained to him they needed to have 'gotten laid' to be able to do the 'weird metamorphosis shit', but still he worshiped the thought of a completely untouched Byakuya.

At last they separated from each other when the lack of oxygen was to the point of being deadly. Byakuya's eyes where half lidded and foggy but other than the pants escaping the lips once in a while he didn't seem to give much satisfying noises. Renji didn't want his silence; he wanted to see the figure he had come to admire for his honor and obvious strength completely undone for him. Once again Renji pulled Byakuya closed and clashed their lips in a kiss full of lust. Renji barely asked for permission to enter the now so welcoming warmth of Byakuya's mouth, ravishing every inch of reddened flesh, every perfectly aligned tooth, every inch of the roof of the phoenix's mouth being massaged with the redhead's skilled tongue.

Suddenly a small whimper was drowned inside the two locked mouths and Renji snapped back staring in disbelief, a trail of thick saliva still connecting the two. Byakuya seemed to be completely lost, his mouth hung open and his eyes were staring up at him pleadingly. Those soft hands holding on to the neck of his shirt as if he was expecting Renji to run away in any minute now. One slender hand reached behind his head and snapped the rubber band holding his unruly hair back, making it cascade freely on his shoulders. Renji's breath caught at his throat, he had never seen such an arousing imagine in his whole life and he felt his pants immediately tighten. He reached for the back of Byakuya's short kimono as he continued to kiss the man with lost. Slowly he lifted up the silky cloth and rubbed his index finger against the fabric covering Byakuya's entrance.

Suddenly Byakuya's head snapped back and his mouth opened in a soundless cry of either pleasure or surprise. Renji bit the white jugular exposed to him and continued to rub softly the smaller man's behind, running his other hand up and down Byakuya's spine. He gently pulled on the white skin of Byakuya's neck and bit and sucked at that spot between the neck and the pulse, earning a small congratulating moan from the older man. Renji's tanned hands slid down onto Byakuya's thighs and massaged slowly, getting way too close to Byakuya's privates. Byakuya's head snapped down and he pulled away from him, holding him back by his shoulders.

"N-Not yet" Byakuya stuttered, catching his breath.

"I'm sorry" Renji apologized but pulled the man closer, hugging him tightly.

"I-It's okay"

Byakuya was glad for that heartwarming hug, because it would keep Renji from seeing the burning pink staining his pale cheeks.

**A/N: Yes, I just wrote that.**


	11. Not Now

_Not now._

Grimmjow was enraged.

Actually, that was a huge understatement. No words could explain what was pushing at his chest at the moment. His parents had decided he would be absent from all Mafioso related meetings until the summer came to a start. He was old enough to decide things like that himself and his parents did not even give a solid explanation to why they would do such a thing. The sorrow in his mother's eyes was the only thing that kept him from going berserk. Seeing the light haired woman in that white hat she always wore with her face darkened by sleepless nights melted the ice from his heart.

Wanting something he could take out his anger on a thought was brought to his mind of what Mayuri had included in his talk with him before he sold Ulquiorra. He said arrancar were often used to soothe away the desperate needs of the soul, at the time he didn't understand what it meant but now he believed he did. He could talk with Ulquiorra and tell him what worried him without needing to be pestered by the idea that he might tell someone. Now that they were bonded by contract the bat would be loyal to him and him only until his very death.

He approached the raven's room, taking a deep breath and was ready to knock when he remembered he owned the room and he who was inside it so he had no need for formality. A chuckled ran past his lips as he pushed the door open, Ulquiorra sitting up in his bed and covering himself with the silk sheets, a look of slight surprise in his face.

"Grimmjow-sama..." He whispered, relaxing. It was only him, he had been alarmed for a moment. It was simply his animal reflexes that drove him to react in such a way.

"Ulquiorra." Grimmjow greeted back, shuffling towards the bed and taking a seat at the edge. Ulquiorra watched him all the while, his emerald eyes inviting him forward.

"Hey... You're a pet, aren't you?" Grimmjow asked him, raising an eyebrow. Ulquiorra knew other arrancars hated to be called that, but he was born into the system and nodded immediately.

"Well then." Grimmjow sat next to him in bed and patted his own lap, a smirk drawing at his lips. "Come here so I can pet you."

Ulquiorra hesitated for a moment, his eyes flickering to Grimmjow's lap and then to his face. Slightly relucantly he moved his body into Grimmjow's lap, but just barely, thinking it was enough for the bluenette to achieve whatever petting he thought would be good for him. He was proved wrong when Grimmjow's fingers wrapped around his bare thigh and forced him to straddle his hips.

"What you're wearing, it's beautiful." The mafioso commented, his orbs taking in the japanese-styled outfit Grimmjow had asked to be bought for Ulquiorra. Grimmjow had a fascination with Japanese culture and the outfit looked unbelieveably good on the raven. The silk kimono slid off his shoulders as he shifted slightly, the smooth fabric a little too easily running down his body.

Only part of his chest and his lower regions were covered by the short attire. He felt slightly embarrassed as Grimmjow's eyes practically removed the rest of the fabric without shame. The bluenette's fingers started to thread to his hair aimlessly, finding those little black horns of his and rubbing lightly between them.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, giving in to the feeling of those warm fingertips rubbing at the sensitive spots in his animal body. The other hand stroked his tail, causing him to give a little whine. The soft, feather-light touches felt so wonderful he almost forgot he had sworn to destest the man ministrating them.

Grimmjow could not be more pleased with the way the other squirmed under his touches. The hand around his tail stopped its ministrations there and skimmed under the fabric, rubbing at the cool flesh of Ulquiorra's thighs. His fingers slid all around, touching everything they could. Suddenly Ulquiorra felt him everywhere.

Under his chin, right on his pulse, over his arms and his torso. Those skillful fingers ran down his back and under his knees and then up to his shoulders and caused his breathing to become a little more heavily.

The Don could not help but see the beauty in Ulquiorra's features, he quickly flipped the raven's position so his back was facing him. His fingers traced those black bat wings embed into his skin, a sly grin at his lips. Ulquiorra's shoulders were exposed to him and the ivory skin looked so painfully inviting he could not help but lean in and sink his canines into the heated flesh.

"Ah-" Ulquiorra gasped in surprise, looking over his shoulder in alarm. He should be taking this in silence and obey Grimmjow's wishes but he could not allow himself to form a deepened bond with him or he would never be able to free himself from the spell of those tattoos. Grimmjow paid no heed to his uncomfortable reaction and nipped at the sweet skin, his rough cat-like tongue running over the reddened spot. He sucked at the moistened skin with eagerness, leaving his mark marred into that skin.

He could feel blood flowing to his crotch, slowly bringing his length to life- and he stopped. He would not allow himself to take this boy just yet. He could tell by the stiffness of his shoulders that he was not enjoying this as much as himself. Grimmjow resumed with his petting and slowly coaxed Ulquiorra back into relaxation by telling him about his day.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow fell asleep to the melody of each other's voices.


End file.
